The girl and the wyvern
by Gyarii
Summary: Ever wonder how Cherche met her wyvern mount, Minerva? Here is my take on it.


**The girl and the wyvern**

A piercing shriek could be heard from where I was. A gasp escaped my mouth and my eyes widened. Unconsciously, I hid behind the nearest stone that was about twice my size. "_Could it be?_" I wondered, trying to keep my composure. Carefully, I took a small peek at the source of noise, doing my best not to attract the creature's attention.

Surprisingly, it was not as huge as I imagined, rather its size was almost as big as me! The creature was coated pitch black, scaly all over and a tail that seemed longer than its own body. Its claws firmly grasping onto the soil and its sharp eyes glaring at the direction of the sun. Did I mention that it had wings too? Two fully-stretched wings. "_B-beautiful...She is beautiful!_" were the only words I could think of. You must be wondering how did I know this creature was a female. Well, I just know. Moreover I did know what kind of creature she was- a _wyvern._

Wyverns, also known as flying dragons, were a commonplace in Valm, especially my hometown, Rosanne. However, I had never encountered one this close! Without warning, the wyvern opened her mouth, revealing her almost fully decked yellowish sharp teeth and unleashing another loud groan. For a moment there, I almost forgot how to breathe; not out of fear but preferably out of bewilderment. It was like a dream come true! _I had always wanted to see a wyvern up close._ These mysterious creatures often flew across Duke Virion's mansion and I yearned for a chance to meet them one day. Furthermore, this wyvern was beautiful! _How lucky..._

_So where exactly am I you asked? Wyvern Valley. Hmmm? Why am I in a dangerous area? I always wanted to go for an adventure you see... And so I wandered alone here seeking for an adventure! I guess this is my chance... _Gulping, I took a step out of my hiding place. Astonished, the wyvern jerked up and averted her gaze towards me with an indescribable look in her eyes. _Was that the look of…Fear? Maybe I should go closer… _I pondered and attempted to walk another step towards the creature.

Unexpectedly, the wyvern breathed out fire at me! I barely escaped that surprise attack as I ducked down. " A-ack! My hair…" I cried out in dismay as I touched the spot where the flame burnt. She just made a bald spot on my head! Not even my staff can heal it back... "_Oh she is going to pay for this! No one messes with me and gets away with it! Not even that weird Duke Virion or a wyvern! " _I gritted my teeth and clenched onto my healing staff tighter.

Strangely, the wyvern did not chase after me. At first I thought she was scrutinizing my actions, ready to strike if I ever made my move. Then I noticed it ; a dagger was stuck in the wyvern's left foot! No wonder she did not move! _ I need to help her! But she won't listen to me! I guess I have to do it the hard way! _

_1…2…3… Chaaaaarge!_

I splint towards her at full speed and of course I had predicted she would attempt to burn me again, thus at the split second she opened her mouth, I glided my way smoothly to her left foot. The wyvern was stunned at my surprising move and I wasted no time to pull the dagger out. Oh, didn't you know? I was the strongest girl in Rosanne among my age group! All those chores really built my muscles. And there! The dagger was pulled out easily. Phew… Oh wait blood… _I need cloth._ Without hesitation, I tore a big piece of my dress to treat her wound, even forgetting that attire was my favourite one.

"There, all better!" I tied the cloth tightly and I had to say, I was pleased at my neat wound dressing. "Oh yes, here you go girl." I held my staff up and let it do its magic, engulfing the wounded area in a bright light for a few seconds. Immediately, the wyvern wriggled her left foot and started groaning quietly. I guessed she must be glad that the weapon was no longer hurting her. As if the creature understood me, she licked my face to show her appreciation.

"Oh you! Hee hee... H-hey where are your parents? Are…you perhaps abandoned?" I asked hesitantly as I wiped my face from her drool. After all, the only wyvern in sight was only her. The wyvern whimpered weakly and nodded slightly.

"Minerva." I said as I stroked her back. The wyvern turned looked at me with her gleaming puzzled eyes.

"Yes, Minerva shall be your name. A beautiful name for a beautiful creature. What do you think? Do you like it?" I flashed her a smile and the creature replied with a soft growl and a nod.

She seemed contented with that name_…Hee hee_. Gently, I made my way on Minerva's back. _Oh yeah before I forget..._ I lifted up my staff and hit Minerva's head with it, earning me a grumble from her.

"That was revenge for the bald spot my dear. Well then Minerva, let's fly to your new home- Rosanne!"

* * *

_When the red-headed 9 year old girl returned to her home with her new friend__, news spread like wildfire across Valm and eventually across the rest of the world, oblivious to the girl. The tale of a young girl who had tamed a wyvern varied but there was one thing that was common - the girl loved the wyvern as much as the wyvern loved her._

Fin.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I really adore Cherche and her bond with Minerva, it reminds me of Hiccup and Toothless from How to train your dragon. I picked up pieces of information of Cherche and Minerva from various supports like Gregor, Vaike and Donnel's. I hope you guys like it! Also thank you Song for being my first reader!


End file.
